The Changing Room
by AngstyBob
Summary: Mick and Beth explore a department store changing room.


**The Changing Room**

Mick followed Beth into the department store. He may have been a vampire, but he was also a man, and hated to go shopping. But today, Beth had a little surprise up her sleeve for him.

Beth waded through the racks of skirts and blouses. Mick followed behind her, scowling. He would much rather have been over at Sears, looking at the power tools. He was about to tell Beth he'd wait for her outside the store when she turned to him.

"I'm going into the dressing room over there," she said, gesturing toward a row of louvered full-length doors. "Wait five minutes, and then join me."

Mick opened his mouth to speak, but Beth had already turned and was heading for the dressing rooms. She opened one of the doors, went inside and closed the door behind her. Mick wasn't sure what to do. He looked at his watch. Quarter to two. He walked around the store a couple of times and checked his watch again. One fifty. He walked over to the changing room, opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door quickly.

Beth stood before him, naked as the day she was born. As he gazed at her splendid nakedness, he developed a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants. Beth grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply. One hand dropped to his crotch, massaging his growing member through the fabric of his pants. Her tongue intertwined with his as his hands reached behind her and grasped her buttocks.

Mick pulled Beth's hips close to him. He watched the reflection in the full-length mirror as he massaged her buttocks and grinded his hips into her. She could feel his hot length against her abdomen. Her hands worked at his belt, undoing it. She then unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. She got a quick peek at his stiff cock through the opening in the front of his boxer shorts.

Mick started to unbutton his shirt, but Beth pushed his hands aside. She took one side of his shirt in each hand and ripped it apart. Buttons flew everywhere as she yanked his down behind his back and off.

Beth dropped to her knees and pulled Mick's boxers down, freeing his swollen member. She took him in her hand and wrapped her lips around the head of his penis, exploring it in gentle circles with the tip of her tongue. Mick shuddered and threw his head back, eyes closed, as Beth stroked his shaft with one hand, fondled his testicles with the other and accepted the first few inches of his cock into her warm mouth. Mick worked his hips backward and forward, pressing himself further and further into her mouth. Beth dropped one hand between her legs and began to massage her moistening core. She began to moan, the sound muffled by Mick's cock in her mouth.

Mick lifted Beth up and spun her around. He sat down on the small wooden dressing room bench, and Beth climbed on top of him, straddling him. She guided his cock into her waiting wetness as Mick suckled her breasts. He gently took each nipple in turn between his teeth and flicked his tongue across and around the hard little pebbles of flesh. Beth began to writhe in his lap, moving her hips slowly up and down. Over Mick's shoulder she could see the reflection in the mirror, and watched as his thick cock disappeared inside her and she moved down, and then reappeared as she raised her hips back up. She bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of Mick inside her.

Mick placed one hand on each side of Beth's hips, assisting her movements up and down. He was watching in the mirror, too, and suddenly Beth's eyes met his in the reflection. She saw that Mick had begun to change, his eyes taking on that strange shade that always meant his vampire nature was shoving its way to the surface. She pulled her head back and looked directly into Mick's face. His lips parted, revealing the beginnings of fangs.

Beth started pumping her hips faster up and down. Mick's cock felt like it was getting hotter, larger inside her. With every downward thrust of her hips, Beth's clit rubbed against Mick's pubic mound. The fleshy nub grew more and more sensitive as she moved faster. She watched in the mirror as Mick's cock pistoned in and out of her.

Mick leaned forward and placed his mouth over the soft skin at the base of Beth's neck. He opened his mouth, and drew her flesh between his teeth. He bit down, and his fangs pierced her skin at the exact moment her orgasm began to spread in delicious waves through her body. Beth bucked wildly on Mick's lap, her nails digging into his back. It wasn't long before he joined her in orgasmic bliss, depositing his hot load deep inside her, his hips rising to meet hers in thrust after urgent thrust.

Finally, Beth fell limp into Mick's lap, breathing heavily, and he held her close to him. He withdrew his fangs, and sucked up the small amount of blood that seeped from the small punctures in her neck. The bleeding stopped quickly, and Mick's fangs drew back into his mouth. His eyes returned to their usual appearance.

Beth climbed off Mick's lap, his now limp penis slipping out of her. They got dressed, and Mick had to hold his shirt closed as they left the dressing room. A store clerk saw them leave the dressing room together, and gave them a disapproving look. Mick winked at her, and he and Beth walked out of the store.


End file.
